


It Will Be

by myusernamehere



Category: American Actor RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Joshifer - Fandom, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: A Christmas Carol, Christmas, F/M, JHutch Secret Santa exchange, joshifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myusernamehere/pseuds/myusernamehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One crazy night takes Josh through the past, present, and future of his relationship with Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joshs_left_earlobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshs_left_earlobe/gifts).



> Written for the JHutch Secret Santa exchange 2014 on tumblr.

_It's a warm Friday night in December. The streets of Los Angeles are bustling with activity, more crowded than usual due to the holiday season. Determined shoppers shuffle in and out of malls and department stores, trying to get good deals on gifts. Jolly old men dressed like Santa Claus ring bells on street corners, hoping to collect donations for the needy. And Yuletide carols blast their way out of every stereo system in town._

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas._

_Up in the Hollywood Hills, nestled in a sycamore grove near the top of Laurel Canyon, sits a small Californian ranch known as The Tree House. It's surrounded by 2,500 square feet of land, and on this night in question, it's the epitome of calm and quiet. The trees sway gently against the warm night air, covered in white lights that glow radiantly in the dark. Any passerby would assume it's business as usual for the inhabitants of The Tree House. And in the spirit of the season, one might even assume they're filled with laughter and good cheer._

_But looks can be deceiving. Because anybody who dares to take a closer look would know that the scene inside is anything but serene…_

A leather clad heel whizzes by Josh's head, just barely missing its target as it crashes into the wall behind him. His dog Driver whimpers at the sound, scampering away in fear.

"What the fuck was that?!" he bellows at the blonde haired girl who's practically seething with anger in front of him. "Are you trying to give me another concussion?"

"I wish I hadn't missed," Jennifer retorts. "Maybe it would have knocked some damn sense into you." Placing her hands on her hips, she demands, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Josh asks indignantly, pointing to himself. "You almost hit me with your fucking shoe."

Jennifer releases an exaggerated huff of air, crossing her arms over her chest with frustration. "You deserved it. Your hands were all over that girl tonight, and you know it."

"That's what this is about? You petty jealousy? It's called being polite."

Jennifer rolls her eyes so hard, she's sure they're going to pop right out of her head. "Polite? You were practically fondling her ass on the dance floor! I get it. You were trying to piss me off. Well, congratulations. It worked. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Mirroring her stance, Josh says, "God forbid you're not the center of attention twenty-four seven. Newsflash Jen: the world doesn't revolve around you. So get off your damn high horse already."

Her mouth hangs open in shock. "When did I even remotely suggest that it did? You know me better than that, Josh. I hate being the center of attention–"

Josh laughs bitterly at her words. "Right."

She shakes her head sadly. "I don't know what's going on with you lately. I really don't. But this isn't you. And you've been acting like an asshole for the last couple weeks."

"Maybe I'm just tired of dealing with your bullshit," he tells her.

"My bullshit?" Jennifer throws her arms up in surrender. "Fine, you know what? This is pointless. We're just talking in circles. Call me when you're ready to act like an adult."

"Yes, because throwing a shoe at somebody's head makes you SO mature!" he calls after her. She ignores his remark, collects her stuff, and staggers out his front door without another word.

When she's out of sight, Josh curses under his breath several times before stumbling over to his bar and grabbing a bottle of bourbon. With his whiskey in hand, he slumps down onto his couch and turns the television on as background noise. "Fucking women," he mutters to himself as he puckers his lips to the bottle. He drinks himself into a stupor, his eyes slowly drifting shut. After a while, he feels a hand jostling his shoulder.

"Wake up," the voice insists. His eyes are heavy with sleep, and all the alcohol in his system has slowed his brain activity considerably. But the person continues to pester him, so he finally forces one eye open. When he does, he recognizes his friend Jarod standing there expectantly.

"What the hell do you want?" Josh grumbles. "I'm trying to sleep."

Jarod stares at the collection of empty liquor bottles scattered in front of Josh on his coffee table. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me."

Josh sits up on his couch slowly, rubbing his hands over his face. "Listen man, it's been a rough night. And I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to go crash." Jarod watches as Josh stands and drags his lethargic body over to his bedroom. When he flops face down onto his mattress, Jarod just shakes his head.

"You are in for a rude awakening, my friend," he says. Then he snaps his fingers, and Josh's room instantly disappears.

He finds himself lying face down in a pile of snow. Josh sputters and shivers at the cold, wet substance, scampering to his feet quickly. His mind feels significantly less foggy, but he's confused as ever as he looks around at the new scenery. Lush evergreens and a blanket of crisp, white snow surround them in every direction. Noticing Jarod standing beside him, he asks, "What the hell just happened? Where are we?"

"You'll see," Jarod replies cryptically.

Josh blinks several times, thinking he might be imagining the whole thing, but nothing seems to change. The two of them are standing on a ski slope of some sort. It looks vaguely familiar, though he's still trying to make sense of what's going on. Suddenly, the sound of laughter swells in the distance. It's loud and full of life as it wafts through the frosty, bitter air, immediately reminding him of Jennifer. His stomach tightens, and he opens his mouth to say something, but then the strangest thing happens. He hears another voice in the distance that sounds distinctly like his own. A small shiver shoots up his spine.

As his brain tries to process the information, Jennifer appears in his line of vision, covered from head to toe in snow gear. Her cheeks are flushed, red from the weather, and her big, blue eyes sparkle as she pulls somebody else alongside her. That somebody else happens to be himself. He stares in utter confusion as the two of them set down their snowboards, cackling like they've just heard the funniest joke ever told.

Josh swallows slowly and whispers, "Am I dead?"

"Do I look like the Angel of Death to you, dude?" Jarod retorts. "No, you're not dead."

"I'm having one of those outer body experiences, right? I'm in a coma?"

"You watch too much reality television," Jarod says in response. "No, you're not in a coma, either."

Josh shakes his head in bewilderment. "Then what the hell is going on?"

"Don't you remember?" Jarod goads.

He studies this other Josh and Jennifer closely. She's holding onto him pretty tightly. "I can't even walk in a dress and heels without tripping over my own two feet. And you expect me to snowboard with you? This is a disaster waiting to happen, Josh."

"You're probably right," he agrees, his eyes glinting with mischief. "But that's what makes it so entertaining."

"You brought me out here just to laugh at me, didn't you?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Right _._ You would _never_ do that," she quips.

"Let's just start with some basic stuff," he tells her. After talking her through a few things, he demonstrates by gliding down the slope with ease. When he skids to a stop near the bottom, he indicates for Jennifer to follow his lead. She barely even makes it halfway down the slope before toppling off her snowboard and into the snow. He laughs, clapping his gloves together as he trudges his way back up to her. "Are you okay?"

She flops onto her back and looks up at his face. "Well, besides the handful of snow I just inhaled, I'm A-OK." She raises her arm to give him a sarcastic thumbs up, and he just laughs some more as he helps her to her feet.

The more Josh watches his other self with Jennifer, the more his mind begins to clear. And then it all starts to come back to him. "This happened before," he says. "Christmas of 2014. We went up to the mountains with my brother and a group of friends, and I was trying to teach Jen how to snowboard." He pauses before adding, "We’re in the past…"

Jarod nods. "That we are."

Jennifer wobbles a bit before firmly grasping onto the past version of Josh, dusting the snow off of herself. "I told you this was a disaster waiting to happen."

"Baby steps," he encourages, his eyes dancing with mirth. "We all have to start somewhere. Maybe the bunny trails would be easier?"

"Oh, you're hilarious. Really." She shoves him playfully before losing her balance yet again, this time taking him down with her. They collide into the ground with a loud " _Oof_ " and dissolve into a fit of laughter. When Jennifer finally catches her breath, she grabs a handful of snow and smashes it into the side of his face.

"Hey!" he protests as she attempts to crawl away from him. Grabbing his own fistful of snow, he launches it at the back of her head. She shrieks loudly, ducking for cover beneath a tree. After getting pelted with several more snowballs, she finally calls for a truce. He eyes her carefully, not sure he should trust her, but finally helps her back to her feet.

Josh's eyes are glued to the scene in front of him, a small smile playing on his lips as he relives the memories. Jennifer is determined to succeed at snowboarding, even if it's just to prove to him that she can do it. After several more dramatic spills, she actually starts to get the hang of it. His past self grins broadly at her as she navigates the slope with him, giggling and squealing as she tries to keep her balance. She moves slower than him, but at least she stays upright. Of course, he can't help but show off a little bit, doing various turns and jumps. But she doesn't seem to mind, her face engulfed by a smile as she watches him do his thing.

"Shall we fast-forward a little?" Jarod asks. Before Josh can answer, his friend snaps his fingers again. And then they're no longer standing out on the ski slope. Instead, they're gathered around a fireplace with Jennifer, his past self, his brother Connor, and several of their friends.

He realizes they're back at the cabin they've rented for the weekend, sipping hot chocolate as they exchange funny anecdotes from their day. After a while, Connor's girlfriend says she's tired, and they decide to retire to their room for the evening. Eventually, everybody else follows their lead, offering their goodnights until it's just him and Jennifer left by themselves.

Josh watches as she stares at the hearth, mesmerized by the flickering red and blue flames. Her cheeks are still flushed a bit from being out in the cold so long, and her eyelashes flutter like the wings of a tiny butterfly when she blinks. Set against the warm glow of the fire, her skin appears as pristine as a fresh coat of snow. She takes another sip of her drink before looking at his past self.

"I'm not really tired yet," she admits.

"Me neither," he agrees.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, sure."

Josh and Jarod follow them to Jennifer's room. They watch them get comfortable on her bed, laughing like little kids as they snuggle together beneath an oversized blanket.

"But what are we doing here?" Josh wonders. "What's the point of all of this…?"

His voice trails off when Jennifer turns her gaze from the television to his past self once again. There's a strange look in her eyes as she scrutinizes him carefully. His past self slowly turns to look at her as well. And then his memories come flooding back to him all at once. This weekend wasn't just a casual snowboarding trip between friends. Maybe that's how it started, but it's certainly not how it ended. And this moment right here is when everything changed between Jennifer and him.

Josh can literally feel the tension between the two of them as they stare intently at one another. Neither speaks a word, but it's clear that each of them is trying to strike up the courage to make a move. The air around them is charged, crackling with electricity, and the hair on his arms stands on end as he holds his breath waiting for what he knows is coming. When Jennifer finally plants a soft kiss on his past self's mouth, Josh feels a gust of oxygen surge past his lips. He can still remember exactly how she tasted, like cocoa mixed with just a hint of peppermint.

The combination was delicious. _She_ was delicious. So when she pulls back to gauge his reaction, his past self barely gives her a moment to process anything before his lips are back on hers. His mouth is much more insistent, urging her lips apart so he can taste even more of her. Josh watches as his past self threads his fingers through Jennifer's short blonde locks, and their mouths fuse together with urgency.

He feels his stomach coil into knots as he gets lost in the moment, remembering the complete hunger the two of them had for each other. The kisses between them are insatiable, desperate almost. It's as though they fear somebody will come knocking on the door and interrupt them, forcing them back into a reality where this is all just some kind of dream.

Their mouths and hands can't get enough of each other, and soon they're exploring each other in ways that are much more intimate than they'd ever been with one another. But when they finally begin to undress each other, Josh slips from his trance. He notices Jarod standing beside him with a devilish grin on his face. He looks like a little boy who's just discovered the thrill of touching himself.

"Are we just going to stand here and watch this whole thing?" Josh asks with annoyance.

Jarod doesn't bother to look at him, distracted by the scene in front of him. "Pretty much, yeah."

"You can't snap your fingers and fast-forward a little bit?" Josh persists.

"Nope."

"Well, fuck man." Josh places his hands on his hips. "I don't want you gaping at my naked girlfriend."

"Perks of the job, bro. What can I say?" Jarod shrugs nonchalantly, though he's clearly pleased with himself.

Jennifer has already stripped down to her undergarments, and as the past version of himself reaches for the clasp on her bra, Josh says, "Look away."

"What?" Jarod cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I love you, man. But I swear to fucking God, if you want to keep all your teeth, you'll look away right now."

Sighing, Jarod says, "Man, you're such a killjoy. Fine, I'll cover my eyes." He places his right hand over them. "See?"

"And no peeking!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles bitterly.

Josh returns his attention to the two in front of him. His past self is hovering over Jennifer's body, kissing and licking and nipping at her exposed flesh. He's completely naked as well, and it feels strange to be in this position, a voyeur of his own sexual encounter. But there's also something strangely erotic about it, being able to recognize and feel all the nervous energy and excitement between them.

As they pull away from yet another kiss, Jennifer heaves, "You have something, right?"

But then he remembers what happened next.

The past version of himself leans over to reach for the wallet in his jeans, which have been left discarded on the floor. Searching through it, he comes up empty. "Shit, no."

Jennifer frowns. "What do you mean no?"

"Well, damn. It's not like I expected this to happen," he offers in explanation.

"But…but you're a guy," she insists. "And you're single… and, well, sex happens. You really should be more careful about this kind of stuff, Josh."

He raises an incredulous eyebrow at her. "Are you seriously giving me a lecture about safe sex right now? While I'm lying on top of you naked?"

"Yes! Why else would I be giving you a lecture about safe sex? And isn't it obvious you should be prepared? I mean, really…"

"Okay, first of all, I went on a snowboarding trip with my friends and my brother. _Platonic_ friends, mind you. I really wasn't expecting to get laid. And I just came out of a long-term relationship. We didn't use–"

"I don't want to know," she cuts him off, waving her hands. "It's fine. I'm on the pill. And I'm assuming you're clean, yes?"

"…Yeah."

She frowns again. "Wait, what was that?"

"What was _what?_ " he asks with exasperation.

"You paused before you said that."

His voice becomes extremely high-pitched with a defensive tone. "I didn't pause!"

She pokes him firmly with her finger. "Yes, you did! You SO did. It was like half a second maybe, but you definitely paused."

"Oh my God," he groans. "I didn't–"

"How do you not know if you're clean?"

"I _do_ know. Okay, maybe I'm not 100% sure, but–"

"When's the last time you checked?"

He sighs. "I don't remember… exactly." When she gives him a disbelieving look, he gets defensive again. "I was in a long-term, _monogamous_ relationship!"

"And you were drilling her bareback. Got the mental image the first time, thanks." She puts her hand to her forehead. "Also, you should still get tested occasionally because you never know. And, Jesus, where'd you get your Sex Ed? The back roads of Kentucky?"

"Fucking hell," he mutters.

"Just… whatever, fine. If you give me chlamydia, I'll kill you later."

"Fine," he agrees hastily.

"Now put it in."

Jarod snickers loudly beside Josh.

"Shut up," he mumbles.

"This shit is GOLD," Jarod laughs. "And I thought my first time was bad."

"It wasn't our first time, asshole."

"First time together, whatever. I bet this would be even funnier if I could see your expressions right now."

"I hate you so much."

Josh looks on in embarrassment as the past version of himself kisses Jennifer again. But then his past self pulls back and says, "Wait a minute. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you clean?" he questions.

She huffs with aggravation. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"Why are you getting so indignant? You asked me."

"Because _of course_ I am. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" he counters.

"The kind who can't remember the last time he got tested, clearly. Also, you think I'm a slut."

"I never said that!" The pitch in his voice reaches the stratosphere at this point.

"No, but you implied it."

"I did not imply it. You're totally twisting what I said."

Ignoring his response, she adds, "Because I know guys that think like that, and just because a girl has more than one sexual partner does not mean she's a slut…" They continue to bicker at each other without even hearing what the other one is saying.

Josh puts his hands over his face. Reliving this is even worse than the first time it happened.

"I wish I had some popcorn right now," Jarod pipes up. "This is legitimately the most entertaining thing I've ever heard."

Josh just glares at him.

Finally, his past self says, "Jen… Jennifer. _Jennifer_." When she keeps yapping, he yells, "Will you shut up for a second?" She abruptly shuts her mouth. "Thank you. Jesus." Pausing for a moment, he asks, "What the hell are we even doing?"

She searches his eyes and then shakes her head. "I don't know."

He looks down at himself and sighs. "Well, I'm pretty sure we've killed the mood. For me anyway." His past self rolls off of her and onto his back. And for the first time in the last few minutes, the room becomes deadly silent.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jarod asks. "Did you just…?"

Josh grits his teeth. "If you don't shut up…"

"Come on, man! Play-by-play for the guy with the hand over his eyes. Tell me what's happening," he pleads.

Josh looks back at his past self and Jennifer. They're both staring awkwardly at the ceiling, neither wanting to be the first one to get up. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And why the hell are we still watching this shit?"

"Seriously? It's just getting good!"

"Wait, _what_?!"

Jarod clears his throat. "I mean, the powers-that-be decreed that we watch. So, here we are. At least, one of us is watching."

"What the hell does that even mean? Who are the powers-that-be?"

Jarod shrugs with his free shoulder. "Beats me. I just go where they tell me to go. The pay's not that good. And they don't have dental. But it's the best job I've ever had. _By far_."

"You've done this for other people?"

"Nope. First time. I'm under the distinct impression it might be my last. And I'm totally okay with that. Making every second count, you know?"

Instead of answering him, Josh is distracted by his past self sitting up and grabbing his clothes. Jennifer reaches out to touch his shoulder, and he looks at her with confusion. Without a word, she sits up and straddles his lap. "What are you…?"

She cups his face and leans in to kiss him. His lips part when her tongue seeks entry, gently massaging his own. She's less desperate than before, taking her time to explore his mouth, finding all of his secrets. Finally, she pulls back, her forehead resting against his.

"I'm sorry," she breathes. "I know I ruined the moment. It's just because it's you, and… I don't know. To be honest, I have no fucking clue what we’re doing. But whatever it is, I want it." She grinds her hips into him slowly. "I want you. I want all of it."

He sighs against her, nodding in agreement. "Me too."

Jennifer rubs her naked flesh against his, rekindling his desire. His past self takes her nipple between his lips, sucking gently, and she reaches behind herself to knead his scrotum with her hand. He groans softly at her touch, burying his mouth into the valley of her breasts. The moisture of her arousal becomes a lubricant, allowing her to glide against him with ease, and he holds onto the small of her back as they move together, reveling in the friction of their genitals. When he's thick and hard, Jennifer sinks down onto him slowly.

Her eyes widen as she does, and so do his, like neither can believe this is actually happening. "Oh my God, Josh," she whimpers, letting him fill her deeply.

"Shit, Jen. You feel _so_ good…"

As he watches the two of them discover the joy of one another, Josh feels his skin quiver and burn, his cock twitching at the memory of how good she felt inside of him, so wet and warm and welcoming. It was like her body had been waiting forever for him to claim her.

Josh made a comment in an interview once that if he and Jennifer were even remotely attracted to each other, they would have the most intense relationship ever. On some level, he knew that was a lie. There was a mutual attraction between them, but it was the kind they had put aside for the sake of their professional relationship, the sake of their romantic relationships, and most importantly, the sake of their friendship, which was more important to them than anything.

That friendship had been forged almost instantaneously and grew like wildfire over the course of the years. It was unparalleled to any other friendship he had in his life, something that was at once so crazy and complicated but also so comfortable and easy. It ran so deeply and blurred so many lines that at times he _did_ understand why others could look at their status from an outside viewpoint and be confused by them. They were as unpredictable as the weather, unhinged at times, and loved each other like crazy. But they weren't _in love_ with each other. And they never considered any kind of physical relationship with one another, either. That was a ridiculous notion.

Until it wasn't such a ridiculous notion anymore.

Until they went on a snowboarding trip with some friends and snuggled up together to watch a movie, a simple act they had done countless times before. But it wasn't like any other time before. Maybe it was the fact that it was the holidays, which often brought on a lot of self-reflection. Maybe it was the fact that they were finally both single at the same time. Or maybe it was the buildup of years of repressed feelings. Whatever it was, it snuck up on them like a thief in the night. And when Jennifer looked at him with that spark in her eyes, mirroring so many things he felt inside of himself, he knew without a doubt that things were different. The fog had lifted, and he saw her more clearly than he ever saw her before.

And he had to have her.

Josh notices the expression on his past self's face, the way his eyelids droop and his bottom lip becomes trapped between his teeth, and he knows exactly what he's experiencing: every single part of her in glorious, vivid detail. Her walls grip him tightly, numbing his brain, and she settles into a groove that feels so good, it's almost unbearable.

His past self wraps his arms around her and lays her back onto the bed so that he's on top once more. Looking at the pure contentment on her face and listening to her deep sighs of pleasure each time he thrusts into her, he realizes he had it all wrong. He _is_ in love with her. Totally, recklessly in love with her.

"Fuck," Josh mutters to himself. Because he knows his past self just had his epiphany. He's completely overwhelmed by all of it, his emotions swirling inside of him until he's as raw as an open wound. So he loses control and comes without warning.

Jennifer looks at him like she doesn't know what to say.

"Shit. That wasn't… I mean, I'm not usually… it doesn't usually happen," he stutters lamely.

"Yikes, that was not pretty," Jarod pipes up once again. "You totally blew your wad before she even–" He catches Josh's eyes briefly. "Oh, right. No peeking." Then he puts his hand back in place.

"You're so fucking dead when we get back to my place," Josh decides.

"It's okay," Jennifer placates the past version of him. "These things, well they do happen sometimes. It's not the end of the–"

"I love you," his past self suddenly blurts out. She swallows slowly as she looks into his eyes, and he's afraid of what she will or won't say if he stops talking, so he just keeps going. "I know it's absolutely crazy, but so are we. And maybe this is more than you bargained for. I don't know. All I know is that you feel so fucking good, and when I looked into your eyes just now, I knew it. I knew I loved you. And I don't mean the way we always say it. _I love you_ love you. That's why…" Her lips tremble as her eyes line with unshed tears. "That's why I lost it. I'm sorry."

"Shh," she shakes her head before connecting her lips to his again. "Don't be sorry. I'm not sorry."

They kiss slowly, affectionately, and the past version of Josh brings his hand down to the juncture between her legs. She spreads them eagerly, and he pleases her with his fingers until she finally comes as well, moaning into his mouth. After, they help clean each other up before settling back into the bed, their limbs tangled together beneath the oversized blanket.

Josh feels a lump form in his throat as he watches the two of them play with each other's fingers. "Is it time to move on yet?" he asks Jarod. "I get it."

But they don't move on, and he isn't sure why.

After the past version of himself falls asleep, Jennifer continues to study him quietly. Her finger reaches out to tease the skin on his brow, imagining the wrinkle lines that form there when he's deep in thought. Then she delicately lines his eyebrows and his nose before tracing the smattering of freckles across his cheeks. They're barely visible in the dark, but she can still make them out pretty clearly, as though she knows exactly where they are. Her finger finds his lips next. She outlines his upper lip and his fuller bottom one, remembering how soft they felt grazing every part of her body.

She finishes her journey with his jaw, grazing the stubble that's grown along his chin and neck; he knows it's one of his more defining features. He has a youthful face, but his jaw gives him a more chiseled look, or so he's been told. A sweet smile plays on her lips as she commits him to memory. Since his past self was asleep at the time, he doesn't remember any of this. But then she kisses his cheek and murmurs, "I love you, too."

Josh's eyes widen. He never knew she confessed her love to him that night. Proclamations of love eventually came later, even though he suspected she probably felt the same way. But for some reason, she had a hard time admitting it out loud. Seeing this intimate moment between them where she bared her soul without his knowing is definitely worth all the embarrassing moments it took to get here. Now he understands why the powers-that-be thought it was important.

"Okay," Josh says to Jarod. "We can go home."

Jarod snaps his fingers, and they're back in Josh's living room. Just as suddenly, he sees Jennifer launch her heel at his head, and he ducks. Driver whimpers at the sound it causes as it crashes into the wall before scampering away in fear.

He straightens out his shirt and opens his mouth to speak, but instead he hears, "What the fuck was that?! Are you trying to give me another concussion?"

"I wish I hadn't missed," Jennifer retorts. "Maybe it would have knocked some damn sense into you." Placing her hands on her hips, she demands, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Josh stares at yet another version of himself in confusion. "Wait, what's going on here?" he asks Jarod.

"Me?" The Josh from a few hours ago asks indignantly, pointing to himself. "You almost hit me with your fucking shoe."

Jennifer releases an exaggerated huff of air, crossing her arms over her chest with frustration. "You deserved it," she tells him. "Your hands were all over that girl tonight, and you know it."

"Guys, let's calm down and talk about this," Josh tries to reason. But neither one of them listens to him, continuing with their argument.

When he looks to Jarod again, Jarod tells him, "We're back in the present. Sort of."

"Yeah, I see that. Why? I mean, the past was to remind me of my love for Jen, obviously. What're we here for?"

Jarod shrugs. "I told you I just go where they tell me to go." He watches as Jennifer gathers her things and staggers out Josh's front door. Signaling with his hand, he indicates to Josh to follow him. "Come on."

"Now where are we going?" Instead of answering him, they both climb into the back of Jennifer's car. As soon as the engine roars to life, she puts on her iPod and turns it up to full blast, screeching along with the angry track that's playing.

"Oh, man," Josh mutters to himself. She's pissed.

They're treated to her loud and purposely off pitch singing for the entire duration to her house. Thankfully, it's a short trip. When she shuts off her car, she grabs her bag and practically stomps up the steps to her house. Josh and Jarod follow her inside. The first thing she grabs is a glass and a bottle of wine before hobbling upstairs to her bedroom. There she discards her shoes and plops down onto her bed. She practically downs the whole glass before pouring some more into it. When she begins to tear off her clothes irritably, Josh signals to Jarod to cover his eyes again, and he just sighs before doing so.

Once she's in her pajamas, Jennifer sinks into the pillows and reaches for her remote control, trying to find something to watch. After growing bored with her choices, she gets up and goes back into the kitchen, making herself a bowl of ice cream. She devours that before making herself another bowl. She stuffs her face with more junk food as she attempts to watch a movie. But then she shuts the television off and stares into space for a while. Eventually, she looks down at her arm.

A beautiful charm bracelet hangs off her wrist. Josh recognizes it as a gift from himself. She touches it gently, thinking back to the day she got it. Josh had given it to her as a birthday gift, each of the charms representing a special moment between the two of them. As she continues to stare at it, a tear leaks down her face. She feels it brush against her nose, a quiet sob erupting from her throat. And soon it's followed by a whole avalanche of tears. They roll down her cheeks with fury as her cries echo throughout the room.

Josh's heart plummets to his stomach as his girlfriend has an emotional breakdown in front of him.

"Jen," he whispers, sitting down on the bed next to her. There's nothing he hates more than seeing her cry. And the fact that he's the cause of her tears is even more heartbreaking. "Baby, please don't cry. I'm so sorry." But as he reaches out to touch her, his hand moves right through her.

"She can't hear you," Jarod tells him.

Jennifer shivers, folding her arms around herself as she continues to wail and gasp for breath. All Josh can do is watch helplessly as she wrings out her grief, her shoulders shaking in tandem with her sorrow. Upon hearing her cries, her dog comes wandering into her room. She picks her up and places her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the furry creature as she sobs some more.

Josh looks at Jarod with sad eyes. "How much of this do I have to watch?"

Jarod just shrugs. "I don't know."

Eventually, Jennifer starts to calm down a bit, wiping at her face. She looks at her cell phone forlornly, her finger hovering over Josh's number. But then she decides to call someone else. He figures it's one of her friends, but when the person answers, she says tearfully, "Hi Mom."

She's calling her mother; that means things are really bad. Although he can hear Mrs. Lawrence's voice in the distance, he can only really make out Jennifer's end of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lies. "I just really miss you." Her mother obviously doesn't buy the lie, especially with her voice sounding so crestfallen. Finally, she admits, "Josh and I had a fight." As more tears stream down her face, and she listens to her mother speak, she says, "I know. But this was different, Mom. This was like… I don't know. I'm scared. Something is going on with him, and he won't talk to me about it. He's just been so distant the last few weeks, and I don't know if it's me, you know? If it's something I did or said. But whatever it is, it's tearing us apart. And I just don't know if we’re going to get through this."

She nods on her end before releasing another strangled cry. "What if he doesn't love me anymore, Mom? What if he found somebody else? Or, I don't know. Just decided it wasn't worth it. That we weren't worth it."

Josh feels like somebody plucked his heart right out of his chest, chipping away at it piece by piece with an ice pick. "I do love you, Jen. I love you so much. And I promise you we'll get through this." His own eyes fill with tears. "I've just been dealing with some shit, and I know I've taken it out on you. But I'm sorry. I really am so, so sorry."

It doesn't matter. She can't hear him. She continues to cry on her mother's metaphorical shoulder, releasing all of her pain and fears.

"You're kind of a dick, dude," Jarod says.

Josh glares at his friend. "Don't you think I know that by now? And it's not like you're helping any, just standing there judging me."

"But I am helping," Jarod insists. "I'm letting you see the repercussions of your actions."

"Well, I get it, okay? Can't we just go back already?"

"We have one more stop to make first," Jarod tells him. He snaps his fingers again, and they disappear from Jennifer's house.

When they materialize a moment later, they're crouched together in a bathroom stall. Josh can see himself again, his head leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in pleasure. There's a girl on her knees in front of him, her mouth sealed around his cock, giving him a blow job.

"Oh, fuck," this version of Josh spits out, his hands tightening in her russet curls. "Your mouth is amazing. Just like that. Don't stop."

Josh has no idea who this girl is, but it clearly isn't Jennifer. He also doesn't know where they are, except apparently in a public restroom. "Jesus, haven't you seen enough of my dick for one night?" Josh shoots daggers at Jarod with his eyes.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "I told you. I just go where they–"

"Tell you to go," Josh finishes for him with frustration. "Yeah, that's what you keep saying. So where the hell are we now?"

"Somewhere in the future," Jarod tells him.

He watches as the girl finishes his future self off and then gives him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me sometime if you want some more of that," she whispers seductively against him. "I'd be more than happy to oblige."

His future self smirks as he tucks himself back into his jeans. Then the pretty brunette walks right through Josh and Jarod, exiting the stall. When she's out of view, the future version of himself crumples the piece of paper with her number on it and flushes it down the toilet.

Josh frowns. "This is bullshit. Where's Jen?"

"You should know better than to ask questions like that by now," Jarod says.

They follow the future version of himself as he stumbles out of the bathroom stall, clearly drunk. He wanders back into some club, dancing with as many different girls as he can get his hands on.

"You have a girlfriend, you piece of shit!" Josh yells at his future self as he gropes yet another girl, but he knows it's pointless. His future self can't hear him. When he's so far gone he can barely stand up anymore, some guy he doesn't know puts him in a cab and tells the driver to take him home. Josh wonders why none of his friends are with him, but he and Jarod just follow along, hopping into the back seat of the cab.

His future self sobers up enough on the ride back that he's able to spout off his security code, and then he clumsily teeters up his long staircase, tinkering with his keys until he gets them to cooperate. Driver meets him at the front door, yapping happily, but in his drunken stupor, he just pats the dog on the head and wanders into his living room. He sinks down onto his couch, staring at the pitiful Christmas tree in front of him. It looks like a weed he pulled out of his backyard. Josh loves Christmas, and he's always so proud of the effort he puts into decorating his house. So when he sees the pathetic excuse for a tree that his future self put up (with some Hawaiian leis haphazardly thrown across it like he had no patience to even deal with the stupid thing), he actually feels more sad than frustrated.

What's happened to him?

Groaning, his future self wobbles over to his bar and pours himself another drink. Then he brings the whole bottle of whiskey with him as he sits back down, kicking off his shoes. He turns the television on, not really paying attention to some Christmas movie playing in the background. As the lights from the TV flicker across his face, Josh can see that his future self is somewhere else inside his head. He looks completely lost, a shell of the person he once was.

Driver paces back and forth in front of him, whining. His future self ignores him at first, even as he nestles his cold, wet nose against his hand. Finally, his future self stands up and meanders into the kitchen, putting out some food for the dog. A bunch of it ends up on the floor instead of in the bowl. But it's clearly not what Driver wants anyway, following him back into the living room.

"What?" he garbles impatiently. He fumbles with the doors on the back deck, gesturing for Driver to follow him outside. But the dog just sits on his hind legs, staring at his owner. "I dunno whachu want," he slurs, plopping down onto his couch again. Driver just plops down in front of him, expelling a large sigh.

Eventually, the future version of himself pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He stares at it long and hard, squinting, and Josh figures it looks like a giant blur to him. Finally, he calls somebody. Josh can faintly make out the voice on the other line. It's his brother Connor.

"Heeeey, bro," he gurgles on his end. "Merry Christmas!"

Josh frowns. Then he looks at Jarod. "It's Christmas?"

"Just turned midnight, so I guess that officially makes it Christmas. Yeah."

His brother says something he can't hear, and his future self protests, "I'm not that drunk." Then he hiccups and snickers. "Well, maybe I am."

"Where's Connor?" Josh demands to know.

"I think he's visiting with his girlfriend's family."

Josh listens to the conversation between his brother and him with a heavy heart. After, his future self attempts to reach his parents. His father is most likely sleeping, as he gets his voicemail. His aunt Amanda answers his mother's phone, and whatever she says is not welcomed by his future self. "So I had a few drinks. Excuse the fuck out of me." There's a pause on his end before he grumbles, "Yeah, whatever. Just tell her I called." Then he hangs up and tosses his phone onto the coffee table.

"I'm all alone? On Christmas?" Josh says sadly. "Where's Andre?"

"I think he moved out last year. Not sure where he is now," Jarod tells him.

Josh feels sick to his stomach. His future self is a drunken manwhore whose family can't even be bothered with him on Christmas. He's alienated everybody in his life, it seems. And Jennifer is nowhere to be found, either.

The future version of himself finally grabs his phone again, searching through it until he finds the number he's looking for. It's Jennifer's, and his finger hovers over it for the longest time.

"Do it," Josh insists. And even though his future self can't hear him, maybe in some weird way he feels him. Because his finger finally presses it. Josh can practically see his future self holding his breath as he waits for her to answer. But she never does. All he gets is her voicemail. Josh's shoulders slump, assuming his future self will hang up.

But he doesn't. Instead, he holds the phone against his cheek for the longest time. The expression on his face is that of a tortured man, one who knows he's ruined everything. "Jennifer," he breathes. The longing in his voice is so palpable, Josh can feel it in every single particle. "I just…" he pauses as though debating whether to give a passionate speech to her voicemail. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas," he says instead, shaking his head with defeat. And then he hangs up before his eyes gloss over with tears.

Josh swallows slowly, his insides twisted like a pretzel. "Where is she?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jarod asks him. It's the first time he's given him a choice.

"I need to see it for myself," Josh says.

Jarod nods solemnly before snapping his fingers. Bright lights and cheerful Christmas music swirl around them, as well as chatter from various patrons. He realizes they're in a restaurant of some sort. And then he recognizes exactly where they are, the same resort where he and Jennifer got together the first time. They follow a waiter until he comes upon a table seating two people. One is a tall, dark-haired man. He looks to be in his 30s perhaps. His facial hair is perfectly trimmed, and he wears a navy blue suit that fits him just right, bringing out the color in his eyes.

Josh's breath catches in his throat as his eyes land on the other person seated across from this man: Jennifer. Her blonde hair is curled, hanging just past her shoulders, and she wears a white dress that shimmers a bit when she moves. She's as lovely as he's ever seen her, like a beautiful snow princess. In fact, she's practically glowing.

"Now, now darling," the man across from her teases. "I can't give away all my secrets." He has a British accent, and he sounds unsurprisingly regal. Jennifer laughs heartily, her eyes shining brightly at the man with the accent. It might have been only a couple of hours since the last time he heard it, but he misses her laughter. He misses it so much that he wishes he could wrap himself inside of it and never leave.

Their waiter replaces her glass of water with a glass of champagne. Josh sees it just before she does, the diamond ring floating in the amber liquid. And in that moment, it feels like his heart stops. Jennifer's mouth opens widely, her hand trembling as she holds onto the stem of the champagne glass.

"Oh my God," she squeaks, placing the glass back down on the table. "Is this…?" She places her hands over her mouth and mutters "Oh my God" into them again.

The tall, dark-haired man smiles at her, pulling the ring out of the champagne. Josh is paralyzed with pain as this man grabs Jennifer's left hand and slides the diamond ring onto her ring finger. He can't move, he can't breathe, and it feels like he's trapped in the worst nightmare of his life.

"Jennifer Shrader Lawrence," the man says as he kneels beside her. One hand is still covering her mouth, but her eyes fill with tears as he begins his speech. "I know this might seem a bit sudden, as we've only known each other for about a year now. And we've been dating for even less than that time. But I knew from the very moment I met you that you were the one I'd been missing this entire time. You, my love, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Jennifer breathes out without hesitation. And then a bit more firmly, "Yes, yes of course I will marry you!" She hops up out of her seat, throwing her arms around her new fiancé as they kiss. The crowd around them realizes they're witnessing a proposal and begins to cheer for the happy couple.

"No!" Josh yells, his voice full of agony. "Jennifer, please! You can't do this. You can't marry this guy."

"They can't hear you, man." Jarod places a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs out of it.

"I know I was an asshole. And I know I treated you badly. But I promise you, I _promise_ you that I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much you mean to me and how much I love you if you just…" His voice cracks with emotion, tears streaming down his face. He stands right beside them now. "If you just please give me another chance." He tries desperately to pull them apart, but his hands just go right through them.

Jennifer pulls back to smile broadly at her fiancé. Her face is beaming as she wipes at her tears. "I love you so much. You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

It feels like she's smacked him across the face with her unbearably cruel words, and he stumbles backwards in a state of shock. He's lost her. She's the love of his life, and he's lost her.

Jarod looks at him sorrowfully. When Josh finally finds his voice, he croaks, "This is my future?"

"It's a possible future," he says. "If you keep on the path you're on now, it very well could be." He pauses before adding, "But it doesn't have to be."

"Then take me back," he begs. "Take me back before it's too late."

Jarod snaps his fingers again.

Josh slowly opens one eye and then another, finding himself lying face down on his mattress. He tries to lift his head, but it's extremely heavy. It feels as though there's a boomerang rattling around in his skull, ricocheting off the various pieces of bone. The pressure over his eyes is agonizing, and he sits up, trying to make sense of his new surroundings. Driver, who was lying beside the bed, props himself up on his hind legs, panting. Josh ruffles his ears distractedly.

The last thought that flashed through his mind was something to do with Jarod. He was talking to him, upset about something… something involving Jennifer.

The name echoes in his brain until everything suddenly becomes clear. He snatches his phone off the nightstand, quickly dialing Jarod's number.

After several rings, he answers, "Hey man. What's up?"

Josh cuts right to the chase. "Were you at my house last night?"

"Uh, no?"

Looking around his room several times, he adds, "So you didn't watch me and Jen have sex?"

There's an awkward silence before Jarod clears his throat. "Look man, I don't know what kind of kinky shit you two are into, but if you're offering–"

"That wasn't an invitation, dickwad."

"Well, shit. Why would you even say something like that? Are you drunk?"

Josh squeezes the bridge of his nose. "No… not anymore at least. My head is fucking pounding, though. I'm sure I did a number last night."

"And the part about me watching the two of you have sex…?"

"I don't know, man. Some kind of fucked up dream, I think. Jennifer and I got into it last night, and she stormed off. Next thing I remember, you showed up and dragged me to the past, present, and future versions of our relationship."

"Huh," Jarod muses on his end. "So like _A Christmas Carol_ meets the _Ghosts of Girlfriends Past_?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Man, I never have cool dreams like that."

"It was more like a nightmare, actually." The very vivid image of Jen being proposed to by another man comes to mind. "I have to go."

"Everything okay?"

Josh sighs. "I'm just an idiot. And now I have to go make things right."

"Alright, man. But I'm here if you need to talk," Jarod offers.

"Thanks, bro. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." There's another slight pause on his end. "And if you ever change your mind about, y'know, me having a front row ticket to you and Jen doing the nasty–"

"I'm hanging up on your ass."

"Right. Understandable."

Sighing once again, he tosses his phone aside and looks at his dog, who's still panting happily. "Thanks for not giving up on me, even when I'm a jerk," he tells him. Then he smushes his face together with his hands and gives him a big sloppy kiss. Driver releases a cheerful bark and licks his cheek in response. Josh chuckles. "Let's get you some food."

After filling Driver's bowl, he goes straight to work on making himself some coffee. That, in combination with a few aspirin and a shower, helps decrease the throbbing in his head. He tries to make himself look presentable, even running a comb through his hair, before finally grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

When he stands in front of Jennifer's house, he takes a deep breath and knocks. It takes her a little while to answer, even though she must have seen him pass through the security gate. When she does, his heart leaps into his throat. She's wearing a grey hoodie, probably one of his, and a pair of sweatpants to match. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, and her eyes are red rimmed as though she's spent the whole night crying.

"Oh, baby," he says in a coarse whisper. "I'm so sorry." She wraps her arms around herself protectively. "Can we talk?"

She nods slowly, stepping aside to let him in. They walk through the foyer past the living room and into her kitchen. "Are you thirsty or anything?"

He shakes his head. "I'm good, thanks."

She makes herself a cup of coffee then stands behind her floating countertop as she sips it.

Josh sticks his hands in his pockets, biting his lip. "I'm sorry I'm an asshole. You're right. I was trying to piss you off. And I took it too far. But that girl meant nothing to me. I don't even know her name."

"Well, I'm sorry I threw my shoe at you," Jennifer responds. "I was just so mad."

He shrugs. "I deserved it anyway."

She places her mug down on the countertop as she waits for him to continue. His face displays a mixture of emotions, like he's fighting some kind of inner battle with himself. "What's going on, Josh?"

She holds her breath, fearing what he might say. Finally, their eyes meet again. He sighs and says, "I didn't get the role."

Jennifer frowns, but a sense of relief rushes through her. "Which one?"

"I didn't get either of them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks gently.

He shakes his head again. "I feel like such a failure, you know? It's like the fifth audition in a row that I've fucked up."

Jennifer walks around the countertop, grabbing his hand. "You're not a failure, and you know that. Some parts just aren't meant to be. And sometimes you have to face a lot of rejection before you find the perfect one. But you _will_ find it."

Josh links his fingers through hers before answering. "That's easy for you to say. Directors and screenwriters practically trip over themselves to get you in their movies."

"Is that what this is about? You're upset with me because my career has taken off while yours is still finding its way?"

He can't even look her in the eye when he admits, "It's stupid. I know it is. It's not your fault that people want to work with you. You're Jennifer fucking Lawrence, and you're amazing. They would be crazy not to want you in their films. And I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished. You know I am. But…" He licks his lips as he tries to think of the right words to say.

"But it still hurts," she finishes for him.

Josh sighs again. He never thought he would be so prideful. And it's not like he wants Jennifer's career. Sometimes he's jealous of all the incredible actors she gets to work with, but he's also gotten to work with his fair share of legends in this industry.

"I never had a game plan when it came to my career, you know that. I wasn't looking to be anything in particular. I just wanted to make good movies and tell interesting stories. And I always told myself that I had a good run. If the jobs dried up tomorrow, I would be proud of the things I accomplished, and I would find something else to do. But I don't think I realized how much I really wanted it until I had to fight for it."

She cups his cheek, and he nuzzles his face against the palm of her hand before continuing.

"I guess I just thought I would have more options available to me after the success of _The Hunger Games,_ you know? And I did for a bit, but now it's like nothing I do is good enough. It's embarrassing. And frustrating. And it's been eating me up inside because I watch you live out your dreams every single day, and I'm floundering over here, just trying to figure out where I fit in." He looks back into her eyes. "I didn't want to say anything to you about it because I didn't want you to feel like it is your fault. It's not your fault. It's _my_ fault. So I let it fester, and I became resentful, I think. To the point where I started lashing out at you. And that's not fair. You deserve so much better than that. I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm just so sorry."

He gets choked up, and she drapes her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He slips his arms around her as well, burying his face in her neck. "Please tell me you forgive me," he sobs.

"Of course I forgive you," she assures him. "And I love you, too. More than anything. I honestly wish you had just told me all of this. Because I thought maybe it was something else. Something I did, or something I lacked." She chokes back her own sob as she says, "I was afraid you didn't love me anymore. That you found somebody else."

He pulls back to look into her eyes. "I'll always love you, Jen. And I promise you, there's nobody else I want."

"I don't want anybody else either," she tells him.

Josh uses the back of his hand to wipe the moisture from his face. "I had the worst dream last night," he says, and his Adam's apple bobs in his throat. "I drove you away with all of my stupidity, and you ended up engaged to somebody else."

"Oh, Joshy," she whispers, her heart breaking at the sadness in his eyes.

"It felt so real," he breathes, his voice raw with emotion.

She kisses him gently. "Baby, I don't know what tomorrow brings, nevermind a year from now or five years from now. But I do know this: I love you. I love you with all of my heart, even when you piss me off and make me want to throw shit at you… literally."

He chuckles softly.

"And there have been other relationships for both of us, but it's never felt like this. When I'm with you, I know who I am. And I've never had to pretend to be somebody else or apologize for being me. You get me. You don't just get me, you _accept_ me. Neither one of us is perfect. And we're going to fight just like any other couple does. But I wouldn't change a second of that. I wouldn't change anything. Because you're mine. And I'm yours. I just can't imagine anything better than that."

Josh nods before threading his fingers through her hair and bringing her lips back to his for a searing kiss. "God, I love you," he sighs before capturing her lips once more. When he releases them, he asks, "Do you remember our first time together?"

It's a question that's seemingly out of the blue, but the ghost of a smile hangs off her lips as she thinks back to that fateful day. "Yeah, I do."

"I was just thinking about it. It was kind of a disaster, right? Definitely not how I envisioned it happening in my head, that's for sure."

"It was perfect," she tells him, as if she hasn't heard a word he's said.

He laughs awkwardly. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better, Jen. I was there. I know how _not_ perfect it was. Between all of our bickering, and my… well, you know."

"But I'm not saying that to make you feel better," she insists. "I'm saying that because it's the truth." He raises an incredulous eyebrow at her, so she continues. "Was it like the sex we have now? No, of course not. We've had so much more time to get to know each other's bodies and explore what makes each other tick. And yeah, it might have been a bit… well, clumsy. But honestly?" She shrugs. "I can't think of a better first time. Because it was you. And that's what made it so perfect."

The corners of Josh's mouth curl slightly, and he gives her a sweet, lopsided smile. "I guess I can accept that."

"You should." She connects their fingers together again. "Look, you know this story already, but I feel like you need to be reminded of it. This whole acting thing? It almost didn't happen for me.When I was in New York trying to start my career, I wasn’t booking a lot of stuff. My mom and I were talking about going back to Kentucky and maybe trying again when I was older. But I was really determined not to give up, and I saw an article about you in the newspaper. Here was a boy from Kentucky who was making it in Hollywood. So I took it to my mom, and I was like, 'If he can do this, I can do it, too.'"

His heart swells at her words. She's right; he knows this story already. She's told him on several different occasions. But it never gets old. And maybe he does need to be reminded of it.

" _You_ inspired me to keep going. And honestly, if it wasn't for that, I might not be here today. So I'm not going to let you give up on your dreams because you didn't let me give up on mine. Baby, you have so much talent inside of you. You're bursting with it. And this industry needs people like you… hard-working, levelheaded, honest-to-God GOOD people. You're going to find your way. It might take a little while to get there, but I will be here every step of the way until you do. And if you ever feel sad or frustrated or hurt, you can tell me. I'll listen, and I won't be offended. You've always been my rock, so now it's my turn to be there for you. Okay?"

He nods slowly. "Okay."

"Everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to. I know that."

 "Thank you," he says sincerely.

"You're welcome," she smiles. "Now can we finally have some hot makeup sex?"

Laughing heartily, he says, "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm kind of a mess," she looks down at herself.

"You're always a mess," he teases. "But that's how I like you."

"Good," she grins.

Their mouths become entangled in a slow, sensual kiss. Jennifer's fingers curl around the base of his neck as Josh's once again root themselves in her hair. She's right; they know each other's bodies so much better now, and that doesn't just make the sex better but all of the foreplay as well. Even kissing is an art they've mastered. She loves kissing him, maybe even more than the act of sex itself. Well, almost. But there's something so intimate and erotic about the way his lips seduce her. It's as though he's kissing her with every single part of himself and not just his mouth. She didn’t even know she could love kissing _this_ much until she absolutely couldn't get enough of his.

His lips trail along the curve of her chin, lavishing her throat with wet kisses. And when he clutches at the material of her sweatshirt, he murmurs into her ear, "Is this mine?"

"Yes," she purrs softly, gripping his biceps. "I didn't have you, so this was the next best thing." She steps back a bit, giving him a full view of herself as she pulls the zipper down slowly. Josh licks his lips as he watches the grey sweatshirt slip off of her frame and onto the floor.

Jennifer continues with her striptease, discarding her t-shirt before shimmying her sweatpants off her hips as well. Pulling at her scrunchie, she shakes her hair out and lets it fall onto her shoulders. Then she stands there in all of her feminine glory, letting Josh soak in her beauty. She's absolutely perfect, and she's his.

All his.

His cock thickens and strains against the cotton of his boxers, and she asks, "What do you want to do with me?"

Josh steps up against her, his hand gently cupping her left breast. As his thumb teases the nipple, she sighs happily. He tugs at her earlobe gently with his teeth, and his hands massage both of her breasts, causing her to tremble against him. Jennifer places his hand between her legs, letting him feel the effect he's having on her. She's so wet already, and his fingers soak up her arousal greedily.

Her blue eyes, usually so bright and clear, darken and mist with ecstasy as his fingers expertly caress her folds. She bites her lip firmly as he touches her in all the ways he knows she likes, and when he finally slips two fingers inside of her, she moans so deeply, he feels it reverberating in his gut. "Josh," she exhales, with so much longing in her voice that he can't take it anymore.

Claiming his fingers back, he rotates her towards the countertop. She leans against it, her hands pressed into the marble as she spreads her legs, waiting for him to take her. But then she feels his hands fondling her rear. He loves how soft and supple her skin is beneath his hands. "You have the best ass, baby."

"Yeah?" she breathes, rolling back against his touch.

"Mmm." He gives her cheeks a gentle squeeze. "So sexy." Jennifer has so many delicious curves, and he's spent many hours appreciating them all. He would relish in her body even more if she weren't so desperate for him right now. But that will have to wait for later.

She hears him unzip his pants, and she bends forward at an angle more, holding her breath in anticipation. He strokes his cock a few times before rubbing the head against her entrance. She thinks she's going to explode if he doesn't get inside her soon, and he knows it from the way she practically begs him with her hips. At last, he guides himself inside of her, wrapping his hand around her stomach to pull her back into him as he does.

Jennifer moans loudly as he fills her. They've only been apart for one awful night, but the distance between them emotionally has felt so vast lately. So when their bodies finally reconnect, it's as though all of the stars in the universe align as well. Everything is right in her world, and it feels like pure heaven.

Josh's fingertips grasp onto her firmly as he becomes submerged inside her aching, wet heat. With the memory of their first time together still fresh in his mind, he realizes that every time with Jennifer feels like their first time all over again. Her body is completely familiar but somehow still so brand-new. He doesn't know how such a thing could be, but he never ever questions it or takes it for granted. Her insides clutch him just as wonderfully as they did his fingers, and he sighs into her hair as he moves within her, slow and deep at first before setting a steadier pace.

"God, Jen," he grunts. "You always feel so amazing."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes drift shut from the pleasure, and she gasps out, "Let's not ever fight again."

His teeth nip at her shoulder before he buries his face in her neck. "Okay," he murmurs against her skin, his breath hot and shaky.

"I mean it," she heaves. "I'm sure we'll argue about something again because we always do… shit," she curses, rolling her hips in time with his own. He reaches a spot inside of her that feels so good, she loses her ability to focus. When he links their fingers together, she groans, "Just not like this."

"We won't," he promises.

Before long, he grabs her hips, increasing the speed of his strokes.

"Oh God," she cries out, consumed with bliss. And when she begs him to go harder, he's happy to oblige, unleashing weeks of pent up frustration. “ _Fuck_ ,” she exclaims, his powerful thrusts leaving her so overloaded with ecstasy, she can't even think straight. Her pulse throbs in her ears, and she gulps for air she can't seem to find as they crash into each other repeatedly. Josh knows her body well enough by now to know she's close to unraveling.

He pulls out of her entirely. She attempts to stand on wobbly legs, and when she faces him, she offers a look of confusion. Her skin is flushed and sprinkled with sweat, and she looks as breathtaking as ever to him in that moment.

"I want to watch you come," he tells her, his voice low and raspy.

When he steps up against her again, she grips his t-shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes," she protests before yanking it off of him. Her hands immediately cradle his chest, which is warm and sticky to the touch, and he cups her face to kiss her again. His tongue grazes hers softly but with purpose, like he's trying to lock the way she tastes inside of him forever.

With their lips still fused together, he grasps her beneath the thigh and slips back inside of her. She moans into his mouth as her long legs envelop his torso, and she hoists herself into his embrace. Holding onto her securely, Josh carries her over to the breakfast nook and sets her down onto the table. This is one corner of her new house that they haven't christened yet, but that changes pretty quickly as they find their rhythm. The air around them is thick and potent as sweat intermingles and desperate hands seek hot flesh again and again.

Jennifer reclines, her hands anchored to the table as Josh holds her legs apart. He thrusts into her forcefully, his strokes becoming shorter and faster. The table shakes beneath her as her head tilts back, and she cries out, clawing at the wood. He feels his balls tightening, and he knows his release is imminent. So he quickly pulls out of her, getting on his knees.

Before she even has time to question his absence, his mouth latches onto her sex. His tongue probes her deeply before licking her swollen nub, and she curses loudly. As he sucks on her clitoris, her hips buck wildly, trying to escape his beautiful torment. But he uses his hands to keep her steady as best he can, and she writhes against him, her voice lilting higher and higher as he tantalizes her in the most intimate way.

Her skin bubbles and boils beneath the surface, and she's a human teakettle getting ready to whistle. When she's vibrating at a frequency so high, only animals can hear it, he stands and reenters her with one fluid motion. Then he watches as she shatters all around him like one of her crystal chandeliers, violent and spectacular all at once. She clings to him desperately as the sensation rips through her, spreading to the very tips of her being.

The spasms set him off with her, and he comes with a growl lodged in his throat and a powerful shudder. His fingers are twisted in her hair, and her legs coil around him to keep him in place as he gives her everything he has. They stare into each other's eyes, pupils wide and dilated as they experience their ultimate peak together. As they eventually come down from it bit by bit, Josh kisses her slowly.

"Maybe," he breathes, "we _should_ …"

"…fight like that more often?" They both laugh at the suggestion, and she adds, "Only if it comes with an encore performance."

"Deal."

They stay wrapped around each other for a while, not wanting to pull apart. Jennifer rests her head against his shoulder, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as his fingers idly caress her side.

"Who was it?" she murmurs at last.

"What are you talking about?" he wonders, gently lifting her chin so he can look into her eyes.

"The guy I got engaged to in your dream. Who was it?"

Josh frowns. "That's what you're thinking about right now?"

She lifts her head off his shoulder. "Well, first I was thinking about lunch and how hungry I am."

He chuckles at that. "Obviously."

"But then that made me think about last night. And it's just not as much fun eating a whole pint of ice cream without you. Or anything really."

Moving a piece of hair away from her eye, he says, "It's not nearly as much fun getting drunk without you either."

"I know." She draws the outline of a heart over the spot where his real one would be. "I was thinking how awful that would be if I had to do it on a regular basis, you know, if I didn't have you in my life anymore. I guess that made me think of what you said and about your dream. I was just curious as to what your brain conjured up."

"I don't know who he was," he admits. "Just some guy. Tall, dark, and handsome. Oh, and British."

She laughs. "So that's my type according to you, huh?"

"Fits me to a T, I know," he jokes.

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a type before me."

"True," he agrees. "And you're basically the opposite of that, so."

"All that shit's overrated anyway," she says.

"Totally overrated," he smiles before kissing her gently.

He attempts to pull away from her at last, but she just says, "No, stay."

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am, but you feel so nice, and I just want to stay here for a while."

"Okay."

As she listens to the steady beat of his heart, she asks, "Josh?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we go snowboarding for Christmas again? That was really fun."

Chuckling softly, he says, "Yeah, if you want to."

"I do," she tells him. "But Jarod stays out of the bedroom this time."

"Wait, what?" he pulls back abruptly to look at her, his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"What? I'm just saying. I don't mind having everybody else come along, but I just think we should get our own separate cabin this time."

He frowns again. "That's not what you said."

She looks at him like he just grew a third eye. "I'm pretty sure I know what came out of my own mouth."

The expression on her face is completely serious. She doesn't appear to be fucking with him. So finally, he relents. "Okay, you're right. I'm just hearing things."

She laughs awkwardly. "Clearly. What did you think I said?"

"It doesn't matter," he dismisses. "Let's get our own cabin."

Smiling at him, she says, "Good."

When the two begrudgingly separate a little while later, they decide to take a quick shower and then make some lunch. After, when their bellies are full, Jennifer asks Josh if he can help her decorate her tree. She wants a real one this year, so they set out to find the biggest tree they can get, using Josh's Jeep to lug it back to her house. Then they spend the next several hours blasting Christmas music, drinking spiked eggnog, and stringing lights and tinsel across the large tree. It isn't too long until they end up naked under it once again, making love to a soundtrack of "White Christmas" and "Jingle Bell Rock."

Josh grabs a blanket to cover them, and they snuggle together on her couch as they watch the flickering lights on the tree, admiring their work. "We did good," he says.

"Yeah, we did," Jennifer agrees. "Thank you for helping me with it."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he tells her sincerely.

She stares into his warm hazel eyes and smiles. "I love you."

"And I love you," he whispers before kissing her.

Life doesn't always come wrapped in a bow like the presents beneath the tree, they know. There are good days and bad days. Sometimes people have to work hard to remember why they're even together in the first place. But that's okay. Josh and Jennifer know they can do it. Even just a glimpse into a life without each other is enough for them to know that they will. It's worth it. _They're_ worth it.

Because Josh was right. They do have the most intense relationship ever. And instead of a life filled with ordinary love, they have this crazy, complicated, extraordinary love. It burns brightly like the bulbs on her tree, and neither one of them ever wants it to go out.

In the shadows, a lone figure smiles to himself, satisfied with the way things turned out. "My work here is done."

As he walks out the back door, his cell phone starts vibrating. He sees the name on the caller ID, and a smile forms on his lips. "Hey, I was just thinking about you. What do you say I come over tonight?" He's spent the last twenty-four hours preoccupied with another couple's love life. It's finally time to focus on his own. Maybe he'll even get lucky. "Great. I just gotta pick up my paycheck, and then I'm all yours."

As Jarod strolls to the car he parked down the street, he hums to himself cheerfully. It _is_ exceptionally warm for this time of year, even for California, he thinks. He decides he'll produce one more Christmas miracle before the powers-that-be strip him of his abilities for good. He snaps his fingers and watches with a smile as a cluster of snowflakes start falling from the sky.

It will be a white Christmas indeed.

 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly inspired by "A Christmas Carol" & "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past," obviously.


End file.
